The present invention relates generally to the field of connector assemblies for coupling fluid conduits and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for a swivel type faucet spout.
Swivel type faucets have been in use for many years and are quite commonly found in the kitchen of a home. Such faucets are characterized by having a connecting or coupling means for securing the spout to the faucet body which also permits the spout to be freely swivelled during use. While having a strictly functional purpose, there are nevertheless aesthetic considerations involved in the design of the connecting or coupling means, in that such means should not unduly detract from the overall ornamental design of the faucet. Unfortunately, conventional connecting means for swivel spouts often incorporate an externally visible threaded nut which is considered a design detraction from an aesthetics viewpoint.
A less unsightly alternative has been to incorporate a design involving the use of a set screw which is either externally visible or hid from view by a decorative band. The shaft of the set screw projects within an annualar groove or recess on the spout hub, with the spout hub being retained to the faucet body by virtue of interference contact between the set screw shaft and the groove defining surface of the spout hub. This design is suboptimal from a functional standpoint in that water pressure directed through the spout forces the rotating spout hub against the stationary set screw, resulting in a concentration of frictional force against the set screw. If the set screw, spout hub and spout socket are metal, swivelling the spout with the faucet operating will produce an undesirable grinding or abrasive feel. Moreover, such forces can, over a long period of time, work to wear down or weaken the set screw.